Somewhere In Between
by nadirgrey
Summary: Years after the war, Draco returned to England and met Hermione. Can the romance that sparked inside of them before the war keep them together? Can Hermoine look beyond the past and forgive Draco?


CHAPTER I

It was a cold winter evening; a particular blond-haired man had woken up with beads of cold sweat. The nightmare had shaken him for years since he was forced to pledge his alliance to the Dark Lord.

He could hear the screams of the innocent begging for their lives, the sobs of the youngster after witnessing death of their love ones in front of their eyes. He could never find peace in the house.

Though sometimes he would blamed himself and thought that he deserved the suffering. He stood up from his bed and walk towards the veranda of his room.

He opened the glass door, immediately the cold December breeze blew his pale skin. His sweat glistened and his platinum hair shined under the moonlight. He stared into the darkness of the night. Grey eyes filled with remorse.

He closed his eyes and felt the breeze touching his pale skin. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his beating heart due to the night mare.

He could not sleep any further into the night. He could not stand the scene that was kept replaying nights after night. He sat down at the chair and continued staring into the sky without a single thought running through his head.

He watched at the sky changed it colours, night drew away and day came. He closed his eyes and felt the sunlight kissed his skin and warmed the icy cold skin of his. He opened his eyes, stood up and retreat to his room.

He took a long shower to clear his head and dressed up for work. He opened the bedroom door and could smell the pancakes made by the house elves. He made his way down to the dining room and found his mother was already there sipping her tea.

"Good morning Draco," his mother greeted him. "Morning, mother," he reply and took a seat opposite to Narcissa Malfoy. Draco had just gotten back from France.

He had worked there for 5 years while rebuilding his fallen family empire, Malfoy Inc. the empire had fallen flat on its knees after his father smeared innocent blood on his family name.

Draco with the help of Blaise Zabini and the Ministry, Malfoy Inc. is standing talk on its feet, towering over companies and regained its world fame. Since Draco cannot be an auror and a company CEO at the same time. He left Blaise as his right hand man and run the company.

The two, mother and son enjoyed their lovely silent breakfast. Draco wiped his mouth with a napkin, stood up and bid his mother good day. Today was his first day to work at the Ministry of Magic in England.

He was promoted after he solved the cold case that have been a mystery for years as the murderer left no useable clues but Draco caught the culprit. Draco cracked his wits and managed to link the clues to find the murderer who was a mailman.

Draco elaborated to his superiors that being a mailman is the reason why his murders are scattered randomly throughout the lovely city of Paris. The murderer chooses his victim via face to face contact. The shaken city of Paris was returned to peace and he was promoted.

He walked into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "Ministry of Magic,"

He walked out of the ministry's fireplace. Glances of worry, disgust and anger followed him. He ignored the glances, keeping his stern look and walked into the lift. He pushed the button. Before the lift moved backwards, his eyes met the eyes of a woman. Grey met brown.

Those eyes belonged to a brunette whom he missed but never had the time to spent time together with during their adolescent age because of the rising conflict about the purity of blood. He did not want to bring harm to the girl who stole his heart at first glance because her blood was not pure.

She froze in front of the lift. "Is that who I thought he is?" the woman questioned herself. She shook the thought of her head and walked into the lift that just arrived.

Draco knocked on the door. 'Kingsley Shacklebolt' was the name written on the door. The door magically opened itself allowing Draco to enter.

"Good morning, Minister Shacklebolt," he greeted the man who was reading a morning news. "Ah, young Malfoy, you arrived earlier than the time appointed," the aged minister said with a smile flashing to Draco. Draco simply nodded.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. Both men turned their heads towards the door. "Enter," Kingsley said and the door swung open to reveal Harry Potter.

"Malfoy," Harry said with disgust. "Potter," Draco simply acknowledged him. "Take it easy boys. Harry, Draco Malfoy here is the auror from France. He will be appointed to your team. I do not want to hear any complaints. Young Malfoy had solved cases the same difficulty as you. Play nice. Now off you go." Minister said before Harry could retort.

Draco followed the anger-fuelled Harry who stormed off the minister's office. Draco could hear the surprised whispers from his surroundings. He smirked proudly upon hearing that one of minister complimenting the man who solve the murder in France not knowing it is Draco.

Along the way to the Auror Department with Harry Potter, whispers could be heard miles away. They were filled with discrimination and anger but Draco seemed calm as if he was not affected by it. He was actually used to it.

Harry entered his office and told Draco to come in. "Look Malfoy, I hate it as much as you do but…" "What happened in the past should stay in the past, Potter. I do not hold any vengeance towards you and your golden duo pairs. I became an auror to correct the wrong doing the Dark Lord and his minions did," Draco said before Harry could finish talking.

Draco extended his hand. "Let call it truce." Harry seemed to be shock as he saw the new Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. Harry looked into the man's eye searching the arrogant and proud heir of Malfoy but he could not found it.

"People changed, Potter. War changes people," Draco said when he realised Harry was staring at him. Harry mentally slapped himself for gaping and rudely staring at the man.

"Truce," Harry said and shook the extended hand. Draco smirked. 'Well, not all of you changed, Malfoy,' Harry thought to himself. Both let go of their hands.

"Bloody hell mate, did you eat the old Draco Malfoy for breakfast, Malfoy?" Seamus Finnigan said jokingly and laughed. Draco smirked and shook his hands.

"I'm Jack. Jack Hawking," a man extended his hand to Draco. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco took his hand and greeted him.

"Well Draco. That empty desk next to Harry will be yours," Jack said while walking to his desk to retrieve a stack of files. "And here are all the information regarding the recent cases that occurred between October until now," slamming the stack of case files on Draco's desk with a smile.

Draco could not help but gape at the stack. "Close your mouth, Malfoy. Before you choke yourself when a fly flying into it," Seamus said while laughing. Draco closed his mouth and smirked happily. Three men couldn't help but laugh at the man.

The door suddenly swung open. A beautiful woman appeared with papers in her arms. She wasn't look at the men when she said "Harry, I need your signature on these papers."

She looked up at the man. Blood drained from her mouth. She dropped her papers and looked ultimately shocked at the newcomer.

Draco turned to face the woman who practically barged in. His eyes met hers. Grey met brown once again. Draco smiled at the brunette and said "Granger."


End file.
